Un invincible été
by SomeCoolName
Summary: À 50 ans, Harry Hart vit sa vie de rentier entre Edinburgh et les Highlands. Aucun bruit ne trouble sa solitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'une moto ne s'échoue dans sa cour. [fic co-écrite et publiée par SomeCoolName et Maya Holmes]
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! C'est avec un grand plaisir que je publie aujourd'hui le premier chapitre d'une histoire co-pensée et co-écrite avec mon acolyte **Maya Holmes**. (J'aime bien dire "acolyte" j'ai l'impression qu'on est Minus et Cortex, en mode tenter de conquérir le monde de notre cage à hamster). _Un invincible été_ est une fic en quatre chapitres, écrite pour l'anniversaire de la géniale **Clélia Kerlais** , qu'elle a reçu en temps et en heure et qu'on partage dès aujourd'hui avec vous.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, autant que nous avons pris du plaisir à l'écrire (ce qui veut dire beaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoup). L'histoire est publiée sur nos deux comptes d'auteures, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si elle vous fait passer un bon moment, et si voulez nous en poster sur les deux comptes, c'est encore plus chouette. 

* * *

Le silence. C'est assez inhabituel pour un aussi grand manoir écossais. Normalement, le bois des charpentes crisse, des portes claquent happées par un courant d'air, les murs chuchotent des secrets centenaires. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas d'Aigas House. Le moindre bruit semble avoir déserté le domaine.

Harry Hart est un homme urbain, préférant largement les attraits de la ville. Cependant lorsque la vie, et une mauvaise décision prise un lundi matin il y a vingt ans de ça, l'y a obligé, il a repris les commandes de ce château, tentant d'en prendre soin avec ses domestiques, heureux de voir revenir l'héritier à la maison.

Sophie, sa gouvernante petite et replète, avec ses cheveux d'un gris sombre qu'elle ne prend plus la peine de colorer depuis janvier, pénètre dans la bibliothèque, un plateau en équilibre dans ses mains. Elle soupire et presse le pas, évitant que le thé ne déborde de la tasse. Des scones sont disposés dans l'assiette juste à côté. Elle passe derrière le large fauteuil où se trouve Harry, absorbé par une étude des comportements sociaux des indigènes dans les colonies britanniques au XIXe siècle, lève les yeux au ciel en voyant que le précédent repas n'a pas été touché et, plus inquiète pour le thé, lâche le plateau sur le guéridon posé près du siège. L'occupant sursaute et regarde la vieille femme ébahi.

« Sir Harry, la lecture n'a jamais nourri personne. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète ? »

Harry baisse le regard, ne paraissant pas comprendre, vers le sandwich abandonné puis revient vers Sophie qui, les mains sur les hanches, est prête à le gronder comme quand il avait dix-sept ans et qu'il revenait après une soirée au pub. À 51 ans, il estime ne pas mériter pareille traitement mais quarante années de bons et loyaux services lui permettent certaines choses que d'autres ne pourraient pas. Il enlève ses lunettes.

« Il est 19h30. Je suppose que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je rentre au cottage avec Mr. McCoy. Quand je reviens demain, je veux une assiette vide et pouvoir faire votre lit, pour avoir la confirmation que vous y ayez dormi. Est-ce bien compris, Sir Harry ? »

L'homme hoche la tête, toujours stupéfait par la force de cette femme. Il la regarde arracher violemment le plateau de midi de la petite table puis s'en aller en grognant contre les hommes qui ne grandissent jamais. Et le silence revient.

Harry se lève, fait craquer ses vertèbres. Il laisse tomber son ouvrage sur le fauteuil rouge et doré dont les traces d'usures ne semblent pas dater de ce siècle. Tout dans cette maison semble venir d'un autre temps, un temps révolu qui ne reviendra jamais. Il se tourne vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Les autres murs sont remplis d'étagères et de livres qui ne répondent à aucune organisation précise. La pièce est à l'image même de la vie d'Harry : un joyeux désordre.

Il voit partir Sophie et Thomas vers leur cottage. Tous les trois, ils sont les seuls habitants d'Aigas House, de juin à octobre, au plus grand désarroi des domestiques qui espéraient plus et mieux. Harry en est conscient, il a essayé de s'attaquer aux nombreux travaux de la maison les dix premières années mais la tâche lui a paru insurmontable. Depuis, quand il s'arrache à Edinburgh, où il vit le reste du temps, pour s'enterrer dans ce château qu'il sent vieillir plus vite que lui, il passe ses journées dans la bibliothèque à lire, à ruminer. À boire.

Il retourne s'asseoir, récupère son livre, l'ouvre à la bonne page et prend la tasse de thé fumante. L'odeur de la bergamote envahit ses sens, il ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration, sourit et porte la porcelaine à ses lèvres. Un coup de sonnette le surprend. Harry grimace.

* * *

 _Ça craint._

Eggsy regarde la porte en bois aux dimensions ridicules, la tourelle en brique d'un rouge passé qui tire au rose et sort à nouveau son téléphone de sa poche. 19h27. Mais toujours pas de réseau. Dieu merci c'est l'été, aussi le ciel est encore baigné d'une lumière qu'Eggsy n'est pas pressé de voir s'éteindre. Le voilà perdu au milieu des Highlands avec une moto qui n'avancera plus, devant un manoir qu'il préférerait voir habité. Question de survie.

Il presse encore la sonnette en plastique mou et remarque les marques d'ongles, que des visiteurs comme lui ont laissés, partagés entre exaspération et peur de n'être pas reçus. Si c'est le cas, Eggsy se dit qu'il dormira au village le plus proche. À dix kilomètres de là, de mémoire.

« Putain… », soupire-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Il y a une voiture garée au milieu de la cour. Neuve, propre. Pour sûr, quelqu'un est venu ici il n'y a pas longtemps. Peut-être que l'hôte filtre les arrivants ? Ça serait bien sa veine tiens… Eggsy Unwin a des qualités. La patience n'en fait pas partie.

Ses poings frappent la porte en bois avec force dans un boucan absurde. Pas sûr que ça le fasse entrer mais au moins, ça défoule.

* * *

Harry grogne et jure. Il espère que le visiteur a une bonne raison de venir le déranger. En tout cas, il va être bien reçu. Il râle contre lui, Sophie, Thomas et le monde entier.

Il va à la fenêtre, en rouspétant encore et toujours. Un jeune homme inconnu se tient dans la cour, veste et pantalon en cuir, casque de moto posé sur une machine dont le modèle parait ancien mais qui a l'air bien entretenu. Harry se demande qui cela peut être. Nouveau coup de sonnette impatient. Harry souffle et s'oblige à descendre.

Il jette ses lunettes sur son fauteuil, attrape son chandail en laine, qu'il enfile sur sa chemise blanche. Le reste de la maison est froide, mal chauffée. Il regarde la pièce une dernière fois, soupire et claque la porte.

Il passe dans la grande galerie où les portraits de ses ancêtres le regardent : chaque maître d'Aigas House a droit à son portrait. Le sien est affiché dans l'entrée, sous un drap blanc. Pas besoin de respecter les vieilles convenances et traditions inutiles, la maison ne reçoit plus. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Dans l'escalier en bois aux larges marches, son pas se fait plus rapide lorsqu'il entend un grand bruit s'abattre contre le panneau de chêne. Les coups résonnent dans tout le hall : on dirait un orage ou un séisme cataclysmique. Harry fronce les sourcils et s'énerve. Voilà à quoi servent les domestiques, à renvoyer les intrus avant qu'ils ne détruisent la maison.

Il arrive enfin à la porte et l'ouvre d'un grand coup en criant un _Quoi_ sonore. Le jeune homme se tourne vers lui avec un sourire impétueux.

* * *

C'est quelque part entre la formule de politesse sans orthographe et le doigt d'honneur qu'il n'ose parfois pas montrer. Le sourire d'Eggsy est à l'image de tout ce qu'il est. Doux et amer. Tendre et mordant. Aujourd'hui, face à ce manoir improbable et à ce qui semble être son propriétaire, il s'en arme car il sait qu'il a frappé fort contre la porte qui a manqué de tomber sous ses coups. Ce qui n'est pas très poli et même lui peut en témoigner.

« Désolé, j'étais pas sûr qu'y avait quelqu'un ici. »

« Dans le doute, vous avez décidé de détruite ma porte ? »

« Ça va, je l'ai à peine touchée… », se défend Eggsy en montrant d'une main l'immense pan de bois dont sa chaussure a marqué le bas.

L'homme face à lui se penche, regarde la marque, grimace et se redresse. Eggsy connaît les mots magiques.

« Je vous rembourserai. Enfin, si c'est vous le propriétaire… ? », demande-t-il en inspectant l'homme qui lui a ouvert la porte.

« Oui, c'est moi. Et j'y compte bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Un téléphone pour appeler un dépanneur. Ça capte pas dans ce trou paumé et ma moto démarre plus. Ça fait deux kilomètres que je la pousse… »

L'homme semble hésiter, il regarde derrière lui, peut-être pour vérifier si un autre membre de sa famille trouverait quelque chose à dire sur cette arrivée imprévue et finit par faire un pas sur le côté. Eggsy sourit et entre. De l'intérieur, le manoir n'est pas vraiment plus impressionnant. Tout est assez sombre et vieux. C'est pas le genre d'Eggsy, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il regarde les peintures, s'attarde en grimaçant sur les teintures dont les couleurs s'effacent clairement et les bibelots en tout genre qui semblent sortis du Titanic. Après naufrage.

« Par ici. », presse le propriétaire en montrant d'une main une petite pièce où un téléphone à cadran l'attend sur une table en bois laqué.

Eggsy le remercie d'un coup de tête, ferme la porte qu'il découvre décorée par deux pans de verre avant de se pencher vers le téléphone sur lequel il compose le numéro donné par le propriétaire resté dans le couloir, à qui il adresse un sourire mi- amusé, mi- mal à l'aise. Il ne parle pas très longtemps, le problème de sa moto est vite expliqué, la réponse du mécanicien aussi. Il raccroche, sort de cette fausse impression de cabine téléphonique et plonge les mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon.

« C'est bon, le mécanicien viendra s'en occuper. »

« Très bien. Dans combien de temps ? »

« Demain. »

Silence. L'homme hoche la tête. Eggsy se lance.

« J'peux dormir ici du coup ? »

* * *

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Harry pense avoir mal entendu la question du plus jeune dont il ne connait ni le nom, ni l'âge.

« Bah faut que je dorme quelque part et c'est mort, je laisse pas ma moto seule ici. Allez, c'est l'Écosse, tout le monde est sympa, non ? »

« Cette réputation est ridicule… Écoutez, je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucune chambre de prête. »

« Non mais je m'en fous, je dors sur un de vos canapés là... », répond le plus jeune en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de celui qu'il voudrait pouvoir qualifier de son hôte.

« Je viens de vous dire… »

« Et je vous répare votre sonnette qui marche une fois sur quatre. Gratuitement. », propose-t-il fermement, comme si toute discussion était close.

Harry souffle et se retourne. Ici aussi, des draps blancs recouvrent les meubles. Il n'utilise que très rarement le salon, comme le reste de la maison finalement. Il réfléchit et s'engage dans la pièce en soulevant de la poussière. Le jeune homme est derrière lui et a commencé à enlever sa veste.

« Très bien. Allez chercher vos affaires, je vous fais de la place. »

Son visiteur hoche la tête et sort, l'air décontracté, ne paraissant pas gêné de s'être invité chez un inconnu. Harry ouvre une armoire, en sort de vieux plaids tricotés qui sentent le renfermé. Ça ira pour une nuit. Il trouve un coussin abandonné sur un fauteuil en velours et le lance sur le large sofa qui servira de lit au motard.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule. 20h. Nouveau soupir. Il va devoir faire la conversation et servir un repas à son visiteur : malgré son apparence taciturne, Harry Hart a reçu une éducation de gentleman.

* * *

Eggsy fouille dans la sacoche accrochée à sa moto. Il y laisse ses clés et en sort un sac où il enfouit un tee-shirt, un boxer, son chargeur de téléphone. Un sandwich. La base vitale de tout jeune homme qui se respecte. Il inspecte encore un peu sa moto, la pousse au plus près de la voiture garée à quelques mètres de là et rentre dans le manoir le pas pressé.

Dans le salon où il sait qu'il dormira ce soir, un canapé a été découvert. Il y balance ses affaires et se balade dans la demeure qui n'est pas plus flippante qu'elle n'est impressionnante. Il est attiré par des bruits en bas de l'escalier de l'entrée et descend. Il découvre une cuisine qui devait être occupée par une dizaine de personnes il y a un siècle de ça. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que le mec qui l'a fait entrer avec le même plaisir qu'il mettrait à ses lèvres un verre d'arsenic.

« J'm'appelle Eggsy, au fait. »

« Harry. », grommelle l'hôte en passant des tomates sous l'eau qu'il fait couler dans l'évier.

Eggsy hausse les sourcils et vient s'asseoir sur la table d'un bois très clair au centre de la pièce. Il se tâte à faire un commentaire sur la légendaire dignité et politesse des aristos, mais n'a pas envie d'être jeté à la porte non plus.

« Je déconnais pas hein, je vais vous la réparer votre sonnette. Que vous regrettiez pas d'avoir accueilli un étranger chez vous. », sourit-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez laissé le choix de toute façon. »

« Non, ma moto ne _m'a_ pas laissé le choix. Je peux pas la pousser jusqu'au village et je la laisse pas avec vous, je vous connais pas. ».

« Tu y tiens vraiment à ton engin ? »

« Plus que vous ne tenez à votre baraque en tout cas. », conclut le jeune homme en posant ses pieds au sol.

Il ne remarque que maintenant les deux assiettes posées sur la table et sort de sa poche le restant de sandwich récupéré dans ses affaires, qu'il agite sous le nez de cet Harry dont les mains sont maintenant occupées à assaisonner une salade.

« Ne vous prenez pas la tête pour moi hein, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

L'hôte le regarde, réfléchit intensément et pose le saladier sur la table. Il semble emprunt à un combat intérieur qui fait plus flipper Eggsy qu'autre chose et finit par proposer :

« Mange au moins ici. Qu'on se… parle. »

La cuisine est d'une propreté exemplaire. Peut-être qu'Harry a une femme de ménage ou une cuisinière du moins. Ça sera plus agréable de manger ici que dans les salons au-dessus de leur tête. Il sort son sandwich du papier d'aluminium froissé, le jette sur l'assiette que son hôte a sortie pour lui et prend place sur la chaise en bois. Il n'arrive pas à se contenir cette fois et son sourire radieux illumine son visage. Il espère que ça ne se verra pas trop.

* * *

La conversation ne vient pas. Quand il a proposé à Eggsy (d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un prénom ou alors ses parents doivent être de ces gens qui cherchent l'originalité partout) de manger avec lui, c'était par pure politesse. Le fauteuil dans sa bibliothèque est beaucoup plus confortable que cette chaise en bois qui grince à chaque mouvement nerveux.

Le sourire d'Eggsy est engageant mais Harry n'a plus l'habitude de faire la conversation. Ses interlocuteurs, que ce soit à Edinburgh ou ici, sont habituellement des personnes qu'il connait depuis un certain nombre d'années, des personnes avec qui il n'a plus besoin de faire le moindre effort.

Il pique dans une feuille de salade, la porte à sa bouche puis jette un regard en coin au jeune homme qui croque à pleines dents dans son morceau de pain comme si c'était le meilleur plat au monde. Harry voit apparaître un bout de langue qui récupère une miette au coin de sa lèvre. Harry retourne à son assiette. Il tend la main vers la bouteille de vin.

* * *

« Et que fait un jeune homme de ton genre dans ce coin reculé de l'Ecosse, loin de Londres et de ses amis ? »

« Je vais voir mes parents et ma sœur à Inverness. Ils y ont déménagé y'a trois ans environ, pour le boulot de mon père. Il est ingénieur maritime. Et comment vous savez que je viens de Londres ? »

« L'accent et la plaque d'immatriculation de ta moto m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. », avoue le propriétaire des lieux avec un calme tout à fait olympien qui tend un peu vers la condescendance, à bien y réfléchir.

« … Okay. Bah ouais je viens de Londres. Je bosse dans le bâtiment. C'est pour ça que quand j'vois une baraque comme la vôtre, j'hallucine… Vous vivez là à l'année ? Parce que le toit de l'aile Sud a quand même l'air pas stable du tout. Et j'veux pas dire mais la déco est cheum… Je comprends que vous fassiez la gueule à vivre ici… »

Harry fronce les sourcils et cache sa grimace derrière son verre de vin.

« Non. Je ne passe que quelques semaines ici, pendant les vacances. Je n'ai aucune envie de jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres en me lançant dans des travaux inutiles. »

« C'est une maison de famille ? »

« Oui. Cela fait 11 générations que les Hart en sont propriétaires. »

« Bah merde alors… Et vous attendez qu'elle vous tombe sur la gueule ? »

Harry ouvre grand les yeux et pose son verre vide.

« Ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires. »

Son ton est sec. Eggsy se tait immédiatement. Il baisse la tête et devine du coin de l'œil l'hôte jeter sa vaisselle dans l'évier. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'excuse mais il n'ose pas trop rouvrir la bouche.

« Viens, je vais te montrer où se trouve la salle de bain. »

* * *

Alors qu'ils grimpent le large escalier en bois, dont les marches sont encore recouvertes par les tomettes originelles, Harry regrette d'avoir été aussi froid. Eggsy ne voulait rien faire d'autre que la conversation et sa curiosité n'avait rien de malsaine. Elle était juste dérangeante. Il soupire, regarde par-dessus son épaule et laisse ses lèvres légèrement s'étirer, faisant apparaître une fossette.

Eggsy a le nez en l'air et la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Il semble regarder chaque recoin, chaque angle. S'il travaille dans le bâtiment, il doit lister tous les travaux qui sont à faire tout en admirant la beauté de l'architecture qu'Harry n'arrive plus à voir.

Il tourne à droite, passe devant sa chambre et s'arrête.

« C'est ici. Tu sauras te retrouver ? »

Eggsy hoche la tête. Harry pousse la porte entre dans la pièce. Avec la bibliothèque, c'est sa préférée : elle a été rénovée dans les années 1930, respectant le style Art Déco à la perfection. Le sol est recouvert d'un damier noir et blanc à grands carreaux tandis que les murs sont blancs et ivoires. Une grande baignoire aux pieds en forme de pattes de lion dorées trône au centre de la pièce circulaire et se reflète dans le large miroir accroché au-dessus de deux vasques en porcelaine ornées de robinets en cuivre.

« Je te laisse. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans la bibliothèque. Tu reviens sur tes pas, c'est au fond du couloir de gauche, après la galerie de portraits. Une très grande porte en bois gravé. »

Aucune réponse à nouveau, Eggsy est perdu dans sa contemplation. Harry passe devant lui et retourne dans son refuge, en silence.

* * *

Le nez collé à l'écran de son smartphone qu'il tient en l'air, Eggsy marche autour du manoir. Il tente de trouver du réseau, encore. En vain. _Elle va s'inquiéter_ , se dit-il en le rangeant dans sa poche. Mais il préfère ne pas utiliser le téléphone d'Harry pour l'appeler.

Il fait nuit depuis longtemps maintenant et après deux jours à conduire, la fatigue lui coupe toute envie de passer sa nuit à jouer sur son téléphone. Il rentre dans le manoir, scrute la porte qu'il referme derrière lui en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la consolider et note mentalement tous ces petits détails, électriques ou de charpente, qui mériteraient qu'on s'y attarde. Histoire d'aider la maison à tenir debout.

Il se dirige sur sa gauche, bien décidé à rejoindre le salon où un canapé l'attend lorsqu'il entend des bruits de pas au-dessus de sa tête qui rompent le silence qui semble hanter la baraque _. La bibliothèque_. Il reprend le chemin vers le grand couloir du premier étage. Passant la galerie et ses portraits flippants, il se rapproche, pousse la porte à peine ouverte et découvre le propriétaire des lieux, assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, un verre à la main, un livre dans l'autre.

« Vous avez pas le wifi, par hasard ? », demande le plus jeune en prenant appui contre la chambranle.

« À ton avis. », répond Harry d'une voix neutre, sans daigner quitter des yeux son livre.

Eggsy soupire en gonflant ses joues, sans faire un bruit, et finit par rentrer dans la pièce qui l'attire plus que le salon froid où il va dormir. Le mois d'août se termine doucement, mais dans ce genre de baraque centenaire, ça caille toujours. C'est pour ça qu'à côté d'Harry, il y a une petite cheminée de marbre dans lequel se consume une bûche qui semble là depuis des mois déjà. Eggsy s'approche, les mains dans les poches, regarde autour de lui et s'asseoit sur un des fauteuils, au plus près de la source de chaleur. Hypnotisé par les cendres d'un rouge vif, il demande.

« Vous êtes marié ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'intéresser. »

Eggsy lève les yeux cette fois et regarde Harry, toujours plongé dans son livre. Sa voix n'est pas aussi sûre qu'avant.

« C'est pour faire la conversation… »

Harry referme son livre et sa main baguée d'une chevalière passe sur son front et sa bouche avant de se redresser sur son fauteuil.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai perdu l'habitude. Non, je ne suis pas marié. »

« L'habitude de ? Parler à des gens ? »

« Je ne suis pas une personne très sociable. Je préfère de loin la compagnie des livres. », répond-il en hochant la tête.

« Ça me paraît pas incompatible. », rétorque Eggsy en haussant une épaule.

« … Et alors, tu travailles dans le bâtiment tu m'as dit ? », demande le plus âgé en se tortillant, comme mal à l'aise.

« Ouais… Vous savez, y'a des aides pour faire les travaux des manoirs comme le vôtre. Vous pouvez aussi faire un appel aux dons. Ça serait con que ça tombe en ruine. En vrai, c'est plutôt beau comme endroit. »

« Je sais. Je me suis renseigné il y a quelques années mais j'ai vite perdu l'envie. Beaucoup trop de paperasses. J'ai essayé de m'y mettre moi-même sauf que je ne suis vraiment pas bricoleur. »

« Ouais, je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est un métier. Du coup, c'est quoi l'idée ? Attendre qu'elle s'écroule avec vous en dessous ? Ou alors vous êtes déjà mort et vous êtes un fantôme, c'est pour ça que vous vous en foutez ? »

« L'insolence est ton principal trait de caractère ? »

« C'est un reproche ou un compliment ? »

« Ça dépend. Mais si tu continues ainsi, c'est la grange qui risque de t'accueillir ce soir. »

Eggsy sourit mais c'est un sourire faux. Amer. Les deux jours passés sur sa moto se ressentent dans ses muscles tendus, dans son dos bloqué. Dans cette envie d'être chez lui.

« Je vous imaginais pas comme ça… », soupire-t-il, déçu.

« Pardon ? »

Eggsy masse ses cuisses et se lève.

« Rien. C'est juste que comme vous avez accepté que je dorme ici, je me disais que vous seriez d'accord pour qu'on fasse connaissance. J'me suis trompé, laissez tomber. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Harry pousse un lourd bâillement, étire ses bras, fait craquer ses chevilles. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, éclairant d'une lumière douce la campagne écossaise verdoyante. Il se redresse et pousse la couverture en tartan rouge et bleu qu'il conserve comme le plus précieux des trésors depuis son enfance. Son réveil annonce 9h33.

C'était déjà le matin lorsque son lit l'a accueilli (son dos lui a depuis longtemps fait abandonner l'idée de dormir dans son fauteuil de la bibliothèque) après avoir fini son livre difficilement. La fin de la conversation avec le jeune homme l'a un peu tourmenté et il s'en est voulu. Il fut un temps où il savait tenir son rôle d'hôte avec chic et distinction. Une autre époque, où il travaillait encore.

Il se lève d'un coup et récupère sa robe de chambre bordeaux pendue au porte-manteau, l'enfile et sort sa chambre en direction de la cuisine où Sophie doit déjà s'affairer.

Il attache la ceinture, arrange son col tout en descendant les escaliers. Harry suppose qu'Eggsy doit encore dormir, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont pas la réputation d'être matinaux. Ainsi, lorsqu'arrivé dans le hall, il entend des bruits provenir de la porte d'entrée ouverte et qu'il voit le jeune homme en train d'examiner la sonnette, une caisse à outils à ses pieds, il se morigène une nouvelle fois pour ses préjugés.

« Salut. », lance Eggsy en dévissant le capuchon en plastique.

« Bonjour. »

Le jeune homme retire ce qui le gêne pour regarder les fils électriques et se penche pour récupérer un nouvel outil avant de se remettre à la tâche. Il comprend le regard intrigué du propriétaire et s'explique :

« C'est la dame qui travaille là qui m'a donné les outils… J'espère que ça vous dérange pas ? »

« Du tout. », ment Harry sans trop de mal.

Eggsy sourit et hoche la tête. Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas et pour réparer la vieille sonnette qui date des années 80 au moins. Quand son doigt presse le plastique mou et que le _Ding Dong_ traditionnel retentit, son sourire de fierté illumine à lui seul l'entrée couverte par le lierre grimpant.

« Réparé. », ajoute-t-il assez inutilement.

« J'entends ça. »

Ils se regardent, se sourient à défaut de savoir quoi faire d'autre et c'est Eggsy qui finit par briser le silence gênant :

« J'suis désolé pour hier soir. J'étais crevé, j'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça. Vous êtes déjà assez sympa pour m'héberger… Bref. Le dépanneur arrive dans une heure il m'a dit. Je serai parti dans la journée. »

Harry fait un petit signe de tête pour signifier que c'est déjà oublié, heureux de ne pas devoir présenter des excuses, lui qui préfère passer par des chemins détournés pour qu'on lui pardonne ses erreurs. Ce qui n'a pas été toujours efficace… Une voix résonne dans l'escalier de service qui mène à la cuisine. Sophie apparaît et s'arrête, surprise de trouver Harry dans le hall. Elle regarde les deux hommes tour à tour puis sourit.

« Ah. Vous voilà, Sir Harry. J'aurai bien aimé savoir qu'on avait de la visite. Quand je suis arrivée, la vaisselle était faite et j'ai trouvé ce charmant jeune homme en train de prendre un café. Il m'a tout expliqué et je lui ai donné les outils de Thomas. »

Harry jette un coup d'œil à Eggsy qui semble ravi de l'effet qu'il a sur la vieille gouvernante. Sophie essuie ses mains sur son tablier puis lâche un petit cri.

« J'allais oublier ! Thomas est déjà parti pour la ville. La réunion des exploitants commence à 10h30. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'ils vous attendront car vous serez en retard. »

« Merci Sophie. Je m'habille et j'y vais. Préparez-moi une tasse de thé, s'il-vous-plait »

Il regarde la vieille femme redescendre dans son antre, organisant déjà sa journée jusqu'à ce qu'Eggsy se rappelle à lui en rangeant les outils dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« Vous partez alors ? »

« Comme tu viens de l'entendre, j'ai une réunion avec les exploitants du domaine. Je pars d'ici à 20 minutes, le temps d'enfiler une tenue convenable. »

« Et vous revenez quand ? Je veux dire, on se verra avant que je parte… ? »

Harry sourit de surprise, le regard dans les yeux bleus d'Eggsy.

« Je ne pense pas. Ces réunions tirent toujours en longueur. Tu seras sûrement arrivé à Inverness et bien au chaud devant une tasse de chocolat quand je serais à peine de retour. »

« … Okay. »

Le jeune homme semble peiné mais Harry n'y fait pas attention et tend sa main en signe d'adieu.

« Merci de m'avoir hébergé en tout cas. C'était sympa de votre part. Et la sonnette devrait plus vous causer de problèmes. »

La poignée de mains ne s'éternise pas plus. Harry salue le jeune homme d'un signe de tête et monte s'habiller. Il choisit un costume noir, sobre et classique, qu'il accommode d'une cravate bleue marine. Il redescend ensuite dans le hall, récupère, posées à côté de son thé qu'il boit d'une traite, les clés de son Aston Martin V8 grise ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil avant de sortir.

Sur le chemin jusqu'au bolide flambant neuf qu'il s'est offert sur un coup de tête l'an dernier, il enfile ses gants en cuir, assortis à l'intérieur de la voiture. Ce genre détail, il ne veut pas l'oublier. Il jette son porte-document sur le siège passager, claque la portière et démarre.

Le son du moteur est un véritable plaisir dans le silence des Highlands. Les routes escarpées qui circulent entre les vallées sont ce qu'il lui faut en cet instant. Il accélère et, virage après virage, le poids qui était tombé sur sa poitrine à la vue de son jeune visiteur, disparaît. Quand il sera rentré, Eggsy sera définitivement un souvenir destiné à l'oubli.

La journée est longue. Les exploitants profitent de la présence de Lord Hart pour poser toutes les questions, proposer tous les projets possibles. Harry se démène, essaie de contenter tout le monde et remercie souvent Thomas de son aide précieuse. Lorsqu'ils ont fini, la nuit tombe sur le village et chacun rentre chez soi avec l'impression d'avoir pu avancer.

« Sir Harry, je vous suis. J'dois récupérer la dame au manoir. »

Harry montre son accord d'un hochement de tête et rentre dans la voiture. Le trajet du retour est plus long, il n'a plus besoin d'être grisé par une vitesse affolante. Par ailleurs, Thomas désapprouverait ce type de comportement dangereux, en parlerait à Sophie et s'il y a bien une chose qu'Harry Hart déteste le plus sur cette terre c'est bien se faire gronder comme un garnement par sa vieille gouvernante.

C'est en rêvant d'un thé, d'un bain chaud et d'un bon livre qu'il se gare dans la cour. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il voit, à la même place, la moto d'Eggsy.


	2. Chapitre 2

Quand Eggsy joue avec le sachet de thé qu'il fait rebondir dans sa tasse et qu'un porte-document en cuir est projeté bruyamment sur la table, il comprend qu'Harry est rentré. Il est aussi assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'est pas ravi de le voir encore ici.

« Je crois qu'on devait être débarrassé de toi dans la journée ? »

« On ? Dites plutôt _je_ parce que Sophie avait l'air ravie que je répare la fuite de l'évier de la cuisine. », rétorque Eggsy en fronçant le nez.

« Sophie est sous ton charme, il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour recueillir tous les oisillons tombés du lit. »

La voix d'Harry Hart cogne les tympans d'Eggsy qui grimace, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

« Je crois qu'on dit _tombé du nid_ … ».

« … C'est pareil. », grommelle Harry, honteux d'un tel lapsus. « Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? »

« Bah le mécanicien a pas le bon joint de culasse… Il le recevra qu'en début de semaine prochaine et comme j'ai un peu fait des travaux dans le manoir aujourd'hui, Sophie a proposé que je reste… », commence Eggsy, la voix un peu fébrile et le visage plissé, comme prêt à recevoir la gueulante de sa vie, mais c'est un soupir las qui lui répond.

« Bon, puisque ça a été décidé ainsi… On ne va pas te faire dormir dehors. Prends des restes dans le frigidaire et installe-toi dans la bibliothèque, Thomas a déjà dû préparer un feu. »

« Vous mangez avec moi ? »

« Seulement si on se met au chaud, dans des bons fauteuils et avec du bon scotch. »

« Deal. », sourit Eggsy.

Finalement, Harry ne déconnait pas. Ce ne sont que des restes, que le jeune homme a trouvés dans le frigidaire. Surtout du fromage et de la charcuterie. Même pas de pain, pour lier le tout. La vie de château, Eggsy en est sûr maintenant, c'est plus ce que c'était. Ils se sont installés dans la même bibliothèque où ils se sont dit bonne nuit la veille et Eggsy a rapproché le fauteuil dans lequel il s'est installé au plus près du feu. Ils ont mangé en silence parce qu'ils avaient plus envie d'occuper leurs bouches avec du jambon fumé qu'avec des mots que l'autre ne semble jamais apprécier. Ils ont oublié la bouteille d'eau dans les cuisines au sous-sol et Harry a déconseillé à Eggsy d'aller boire dans la salle de bain d'à côté, _à cause de l'état des tuyaux_. Encouragés par la soif et la gêne ambiante, ils descendent la bouteille de scotch à une vitesse remarquable.

« Vous avez pas d'enfants ? », demande soudain Eggsy pour briser ce silence inutile.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en avoir. »

« Mais si vous avez pas d'héritier, qui va récupérer la baraque ? »

« Je pense que de lointains cousins n'hésiteront pas à se manifester en temps et en heure. »

« Pas de frère et sœur ? Pas de neveux ou nièce ? »

« Non. Personne. Juste moi. »

« Pas de potes ? Je suis sûr que vous avez des potes. J'ai vu des photos dans la maison. », dit Eggsy en se levant soudainement.

Il s'essuie les mains sur son jean, lèche ses lèvres et fait un tour sur lui-même avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, près d'une étagère où il inspecte quelques cadres.

« Là ! C'est vous non ? Si, si, c'est vous. C'est qui la blonde ? Elle est pas mal. »

« C'est une amie de mon ancien travail. On essaie de croiser de temps en temps. »

Harry se lève et va se mettre à côté de lui, récupérant le cadre puis le reposant lorsque le souvenir a fui.

« Si elle est toujours aussi bonne, appelez-la direct hein. Ou filez-moi son numéro. Et lui c'est qui ? », s'empresse de demander le jeune homme en attrapant une autre photo où il reconnait Harry, assis à côté d'un homme sur le pont d'un bateau.

« C'est Peter, un ami d'Oxford. On attendait pour une compétition d'aviron. On a gagné la course cette fois-ci. »

« Oxford... », répète Eggsy en hochant la tête avant de reposer le cadre et d'en chercher d'autre des yeux. « Et vous faisiez quoi, comme job avant, alors ? »

« Si je te le dis, je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer. »

Eggsy s'arrête, se retourne, et sourit. Pas un sourire énorme qui étire ses joues et creuse des fossettes mais un sourire discret. Intrigué. Harry sourit à son tour, amusé, et traverse la pièce pour aller chercher une photo encadrée au-dessus d'un petit meuble en bois foncé, qu'il pointe de son doigt.

« Ici. J'étais en Italie, à Rome. J'y ai passé un an pendant mes études. La vie italienne est totalement dépaysante. »

« Vous avez fait des études de quoi ? », l'interroge Eggsy en s'approchant, les mains dans les poches, les yeux malgré tout plus concentrés sur son hôte que sur la vue du Colisée qu'il ne trouve pas d'un intérêt extraordinaire.

« Du droit. J'ai également un Master en littérature anglaise. D'où la passion pour les livres. »

« C'est pas une passion, c'est une drogue. Sophie m'a dit que parfois vous ne faisiez que lire de toute la journée ? Mais vous bossez pas du tout en fait ? »

« Non, je vis de mes rentes comme tout bon aristocrate. Mais tu as parlé combien de temps à Sophie et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? », sourit le plus âge en se tournant enfin vers Eggsy.

« Bordel, vous avez vraiment la bonne vie vous... Alors que moi je me casse le cul à bosser toute la semaine... Bref. », conclut Eggsy en haussant les épaules. « On a passé une bonne partie de la journée ensemble. Elle est tellement cool qu'elle a réussi à me convaincre que, quelque part, vous aussi vous êtes cool. Et avouez que c'était pas gagné... »

« C'est vrai. Celles et ceux que je côtoie me connaissent depuis des siècles et savent comment me prendre. Mais tu es persévérant. »

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix... », répond Eggsy, un peu absent, avant de demander soudain. « Et vu que vous avez voyagé, vous êtes déjà allé en Grèce ? »

« Oui. C'était un des plus beaux voyages de ma vie."

Harry regarde ses étagères, se dirige vers _Utopia_ de Thomas More, l'ouvre, en sort une photo vieillie d'avoir été trop regardée.

« Tiens, regarde. J'étais avec mon groupe d'amis de l'époque. Nous avions loué un voilier et avions navigué dans les Cyclades pendant deux mois. On était inséparables. »

Eggsy attrape la photo et se recule d'un pas pour se rapprocher d'une source de lumière. Il plisse les yeux, ne se rend compte qu'à l'instant de tout l'alcool qu'il a bu ce soir puisque sa vision n'est pas idéale. Il rapproche un peu plus la photo de son nez, regarde les cinq amis sur une plage, une femme aux courbes généreuses qui tient sur sa tête un chapeau de paille orné d'un ruban bleu, et les quatre hommes. Deux qui semblent plus âgés, avec un verre à la main qu'ils tendent vers le photographe, et enfin Harry, dont le bras droit entoure les épaules d'un homme grand et fin à ses côtés. Il demande d'une voix qu'il voudrait plus forte.

« Vous étiez son amant ? »

« Tu parles d'Andrew ? Non, Seigneur, non. De plus, il était déjà marié à l'époque. On se connaissait depuis enfant. Mais d'où te vient cette idée ? »

« J'ai dit à Sophie que ça manquait d'une présence féminine ici et elle m'a dit que ça risquait pas d'arriver. », répond Eggsy en relevant enfin son regard perçant vers son aîné. « … Vous êtes gay, alors ? »

Harry marque une pause.

« Oui. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, mais oui. »

« Mais vous êtes pas sorti avec lui ? Rapport à l'époque, ça devait pas être facile d'avoir une relation avec un mec… »

« Je viens de te dire qu'Andrew était un ami. Rien de plus. Et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

* * *

Harry fronce les sourcils, inquiet du revirement de situation avant de mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Il récupère la photo que lui rend le jeune homme. Ses yeux sont de suite attirés par l'homme brun à la mâchoire carrée qui a un immense sourire. Harry se rappelle de tout et, comme à chaque fois qu'il se replonge dans les souvenirs de cette époque bénie, il oublie le reste. Il ne voit donc pas Eggsy enfiler son pull et relacer ses chaussures pour partir. Lorsqu'une main touche mollement son épaule, il se retourne vers Eggsy qui carre les épaules et serre la main de son hôte. La poignée est forte, maladroite, Eggsy essayant de faire passer cela pour un geste viril.

« Je m'en fous que vous soyez gay hein, c'est pas moi qui vais vous juger... »

« C'est gentil, Eggsy. »

Le plus jeune homme fait un dernier signe de la tête, lâche un _bonne nuit_ et sort de la pièce étouffante d'un pas rapide. Harry le regarde fuir, se demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer. La situation lui a totalement échappé, il en a dévoilé plus qu'il ne voulait. Mais, cela lui a fait un bien fou. Il va se coucher à la suite de son invité, la tête pleine des souvenirs qu'il a évoqués.

Lorsqu'il se lève le lendemain, son esprit n'est toujours pas débarrassé de cette impression persistante qu'Eggsy a ouvert en lui une porte d'où s'échappe une envie de bien faire avec le jeune homme. Il le trouve une nouvelle fois devant la porte d'entrée en train de refixer la chambranle. Il lui fait un petit signe de la main et rejoint la cuisine où Sophie a déjà fait le café. Il remplit deux tasses et monte la sienne à Eggsy. Pendant que ce dernier raccroche la porte au reste de la maison, Harry lui fait la conversation, lui passant de temps en temps un outil. Il a tiré une chaise dehors et profite du soleil pendant qu'Eggsy répare sa bêtise de l'avant-veille.

Et c'en est ainsi toute la journée. Il en apprend peu sur Eggsy (26 ans. Une petite sœur. Célibataire.) mais lui se livre encore. Il lui parle de ses amis, de ses années d'étudiant, répondant aux questions insistantes d'Eggsy qui enchaîne les petits travaux afin de faciliter leur vie à Aigas House. Et lorsque le froid et la nuit tombent, ils rentrent se faire à manger, transis de froid mais contents d'eux. Pour différentes raisons.

Eggsy prend le sachet avec le jambon, le pain que Sophie a ramené tandis qu'Harry cherche dans sa cave un vin pour les accompagner. Le jeune homme s'approche de la porte en contrebas, jette un œil à la pièce froide et un peu humide et regarde la centaine de bouteilles couvertes de poussières. Le potentiel de l'endroit est fou et si Eggsy avait l'argent pour, il embaucherait une équipe pour retaper cette demeure. Il convaincrait Harry. Il se dit qu'il trouverait les mots. Il y croit.

La journée a été pleine de surprises. Après la porte, il s'est occupé du monte-charge quand il a entendu Sophie se plaindre de son dos en portant leur déjeuner. Puis il a fixé plusieurs lattes du parquet du petit salon. Harry ne l'a pas quitté, l'a un peu aidé et s'est même beaucoup confié.

Harry a jeté son dévolu sur une bouteille qu'il montre à Eggsy qui hoche la tête sans reconnaître l'appellation et tous deux remontent jusqu'à la bibliothèque en parlant de la cave et des vins d'exception qu'Harry garde sans vraiment savoir s'il vivra un jour un événement à la hauteur de leur préciosité, selon ses mots. Dans la bibliothèque, il fait bon et enfin Eggsy respire en détendant son dos. Il se pose à même le sol près de la cheminée, étale un torchon qu'il a récupéré à la cuisine et y pose leur pique-nique improvisé. Ses mains frottent énergiquement ses avant-bras et ses épaules s'alourdissent. Harry y a laissé tomber un plaid. Eggsy sourit.

« Merci. »

Harry leur sert deux verres qu'ils finissent plus vite que leurs sandwichs. Eggsy espère ne pas montrer à son hôte qu'il cherche son courage au fond de son verre. Le plus important, c'est qu'il le trouve. Le reste importe peu.

« Pas trop éreinté ? On a fait énormément aujourd'hui. »

« Non… c'est mon métier vous savez. », répond Eggsy en détournant le regard qu'il replonge dans son vin.

« Rien n'empêche que tu pourrais être fatigué. Tu travailles en indépendant ou dans une entreprise ? »

La question fait sourire Eggsy qui joue avec sa mâchoire. Il pose son verre vide, met ses mains derrière lui et tourne la tête vers son aîné.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. On a des choses plus intéressantes à se dire, je pense. »

« On parle déjà beaucoup de moi. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Question d'équité. », rit Harry en remplissant leurs verres.

« … Pourquoi ? », demande le jeune homme.

C'est honnête. La question vient du cœur. Eggsy préférerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Harry repose la bouteille, appuie son coude sur son genoux et plante son regard dans celui du plus jeune qui en ressent le contrecoup jusqu'à ses poumons qui s'arrêtent de fonctionner un instant.

« Parce que tu m'intrigues, Eggsy. Beaucoup plus que je ne le voudrais. »

« Le sois pas trop, je voudrais pas te décevoir. J'suis qu'un mec de Londres et qui préfère sa moto à la moitié de sa famille. », s'amuse le jeune homme. La meilleure des défenses.

« Ça me suffit ».

Et Harry se penche et ses lèvres se posent sur celles d'Eggsy. Il ferme les yeux et veut reculer sa tête, vraiment, mais sa bouche répond à celle d'Harry et les voilà qui s'embrassent. Ça brûle Eggsy de l'intérieur, lui donne envie de disparaître et de se réfugier dans les bras d'Harry à la fois. Ça lui donne envie de plus et de moins. D'agir, pour sûr.

« Attends… », murmure-t-il avant même que sa bouche ne quitte celle d'Harry. « Est-ce qu'on fait une connerie ? »

Harry remonte ses mains jusqu'à son visage qu'il caresse, embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres, ses joues, descend jusqu'à son cou et inspire son odeur à lui en donner des frissons. Il dépose des baisers chauds sur sa lèvre inférieure, entrouverte et répond tout aussi bas.

« Est-ce que tu en as envie ? »

Et c'est ça ce qu'il fallait à Eggsy, qu'on lui pose une simple question car la réponse est évidente. Il hoche la tête, encore et encore et les mains d'Harry autour de son visage se resserrent et leurs lèvres se retrouvent avec force. Eggsy gémit dans la bouche qui couvre les mots qu'il ne peut pas dire tout haut et frissonne quand il sent les mains d'Harry se glisser contre la peau de son ventre.

Bien sûr qu'il en a envie. Tout serait tellement plus simple, s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Serré contre le corps d'Harry, Eggsy le laisse le porter à travers la pièce qu'ils quittent en même temps que la chaleur du feu. Ils avancent dans la pénombre du couloir qui grince, entre les portraits d'un autre siècle, d'un autre monde. Les mains d'Harry tiennent fermement les fesses d'Eggsy. Qu'Eggsy ouvre ses yeux ou non, ça ne change rien. L'obscurité est la plus fidèle alliée pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire.

Dans la chambre, la fenêtre a été laissée ouverte. Une erreur de Sophie, sans doute. Ils ne le remarquent pas. Harry pose son amant sur le lit, lui ôte son t-shirt vivement, écrase ses lèvres contre le torse nu et tend une main en arrière, vers la lampe de sa table de chevet.

« Non. Laisse éteint. », murmure Eggsy et contre son téton droit, il sent le sourire d'Harry.

Ses lèvres se referment sur sa peau, ses dents aussi, à peine. Avec douceur ou délectation, Eggsy ne sait pas bien. Il ferme les yeux et s'allonge, lève son bassin lorsqu'il sent Harry tirer sur son jean et son boxer et frissonne. Il attrape Harry par le col de sa chemise, le force à revenir s'allonger sur son corps. Harry est chaud, il l'étouffe. Eggsy enfouit son visage dans son cou, sent contre son front la barbe naissante d'Harry griffer sa peau. Mais c'est lui qui a envie de s'excuser.

Harry se déshabille à son tour et tire sur les draps du lit pour qu'ils s'y glissent et sursaute presque.

« Eggsy, ça fait longtemps que… je… Je n'ai rien pour qu'on se protège. », dit-il en mordant son cou.

« Hein ? », halète le plus jeune en se serrant plus fort contre lui.

« …Merde. », grommelle Harry en se redressant pour tenter de le regarder malgré la pénombre. « Est-ce que tu as un préservatif ? »

Eggsy sourit, repousse Harry et sort du lit. Il frissonne à vue d'œil, remarque enfin la fenêtre ouverte qu'il va fermer. De là où il est, il voit sa moto. Il ferme les rideaux en plus. Sans la faible lumière de l'extérieur, il tâtonne le sol pour retrouver son jean.

« Tu veux que j'allume ? », propose Harry.

« Non, c'est bon. », répond Eggsy en mettant la main sur la poche arrière d'où il sort son portefeuille et une capote.

Quand il grimpe sur le lit, il lui met dans la main et l'embrasse comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Il sent le sourire d'Harry contre ses lèvres. Eggsy ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un homme pareil. Et comme il n'a pas la réponse, il se glisse sous les draps, colle son corps contre celui de son amant et embrasse la peau de son cou, de son torse, bien décidé à oublier la moto, les kilomètres et à ne penser qu'à maintenant et qu'à Harry Hart.

* * *

Harry récupère le préservatif et le laisse de côté, préférant s'occuper de son jeune amant. Eggsy est partout, ses mains s'accrochent à lui désespérément, cherchant à ce que chaque centimètre de sa peau fusionne avec son corps à lui. Cela fait longtemps qu'Harry n'a pas eu ce genre de contact intime mais les gestes reviennent avec un naturel étonnant. Harry n'a pas à réfléchir, il agit d'instinct comme s'il avait attendu ce moment, cet homme, toute sa vie.

L'obscurité est enivrante, il doit apprendre à l'aveugle ce corps qui l'a appelé toute la journée. Tous ses autres sens sont en alerte. Il écoute et s'enivre des soupirs qui se transforment rapidement en gémissements désinhibés. Il goute l'épiderme frissonnant, appréciant le goût salé et envoutant qui imprègne ses papilles. Il caresse chaque courbe, chaque recoin de ces muscles parfaitement dessinés cherchant à les connaître par cœur. Eggsy sent le bois et le musc, une odeur animale dont Harry veut se rappeler toute sa vie.

Sa bouche retrouve la mâchoire carrée. Il y dépose une litanie de baisers, arrive dans son cou et mord la peau, laissant sa marque. Pour cette nuit, Eggsy est à lui. Il se redresse quelques secondes, décroche la main d'Eggsy de sa hanche et vient déposer de nouveaux baisers sur son poignet. Le plus jeune rejette la tête en arrière, haletant, son autre main trouvant le barreau du lit comme on s'accroche à un canot de sauvetage.

Harry descend le long du bras, passe sur le torse où il embrasse à nouveau chaque volute. Les mains d'Eggsy reviennent sur lui, griffant son dos nu. Il a la tête rejetée en arrière. Il respire fort, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte alors que sa langue dépasse d'entre ses dents et lèche ses propres lèvres.

Si Harry avait été un artiste, c'est ce tableau-là d'Eggsy qu'il aurait peint et affiché à côté du sien. Alors Harry fait de sa langue un pinceau et dessine sur le corps de son amant des centaines de couleurs dont les murmures d'Eggsy sont les critiques les plus encourageantes.

Il descend, joue avec le nombril puis attrape les flancs d'Eggsy pour le bloquer contre le matelas et s'acharne à lui faire perdre la tête. Le membre dressé est contre sa joue et il titille la peau délicate sans jamais se laisser tenter par le sexe. Il fait tout pour l'éviter, taquinant comme il a été taquiné dans la journée. Douce vengeance.

Eggsy se laisse faire, il semble totalement perdu et Harry en profite. Il sait la chance qu'il a. Malgré les années qui les séparent, leurs corps se répondent, s'aimantent. L'union n'est pas que physique et ça, Harry en prend conscience quand Eggsy le supplie de le prendre, en laissant échapper un soupir de frustration qui lui tord les tripes.

Harry récupère le préservatif et se redresse. Malgré le manque de lumière, il sent ses yeux azurs le détailler. Tandis qu'il ouvre l'emballage, le plus jeune se relève et embrasse à son tour Harry qui grogne. Il en oublie sa tâche, se concentrant sur la sensation des lèvres d'Eggsy sur ses abdominaux. L'emballage est enfin ouvert.

Mais Eggsy lui vole la capote, place le bout de latex sur le sommet du membre de son aîné et le déroule à l'aide de ses lèvres. Harry sursaute, poussant un peu plus son membre dans la bouche d'Eggsy qui l'avale en entier. Il grogne, griffe les cheveux courts sur la nuque du jeune homme qui gonfle ses joues afin d'en prendre encore plus. Harry recule son amant. Il colle leur front l'un contre l'autre, leur respiration à l'unisson. Ses doigts caressent les lèvres rougies, mordues. Eggsy sort sa langue et lèche, humidifiant comme il peut.

Dans un dernier long baiser, Harry s'allonge sur Eggsy, passe ses jambes autour de sa taille, laisse glisser une de ses mains sur le sexe tandis que l'autre trouve l'entrée étroite et chaude. Harry le prépare, aspirant les soupirs de douleurs qui tentent de sortir de la bouche qu'il n'a toujours pas quittée.

Et lorsqu'Eggsy peut enfin l'accueillir et qu'il s'enfonce en lui dans un long râle, le silence a déserté la maison. Pour de bon.

* * *

Eggsy ouvre un œil. L'autre. Il a mal fermé les rideaux la nuit dernière. Il fait assez jour dans la chambre pour voir le lit, la forme de leurs jambes couvertes par les draps qui portent encore leur chaleur. Il se redresse sur un coude, se tourne et regarde Harry, la tête enfoncée dans son oreille couleur crème. Il semble sourire. _Harry Hart sourit en dormant_. C'est peut-être grâce à ce qu'ils ont fait la veille. Un étrange sentiment de fierté envahit Eggsy à cette idée.

Il se glisse hors du lit avec une discrétion exemplaire. Il retrouve boxer, jean et tee-shirt qui sent la sciure. Il y a du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourne, mais Harry dort encore.

 _Mais qu'il est beau ce con_.

Eggsy inspire profondément. Il attrape son sweat qu'il enfile, met son téléphone dans la poche ventrale et récupère ses écouteurs. Il met ses chaussures, tourne sur lui-même en vérifiant qu'il n'a rien oublié, s'apprête à poser sa main sur la clenche pour sortir et n'y arrive pas. Il fait demi-tour et se penche pour embrasser Harry sur les lèvres.

« Je pensais que tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir. », grogne Harry de sa voix rauque, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Je vais courir. », murmure Eggsy en glissant sa main dans les cheveux courts.

« Il va te falloir plus d'un baiser pour affronter cette épreuve. »

Eggsy rit, il passe sa main sur le visage d'Harry et quitte enfin la chambre. C'est étrange comme ce manoir, malgré le toit pas si stable et les tableaux de toute une dynastie qui les regardent, ne fait pas peur. Eggsy voudrait que ce soit le cas, ça serait plus facile de le quitter. Même la décoration qu'il considère moche car vieille n'est pas suffocante. Ils ne pourraient même pas tourner un film d'horreur ici, ça ne serait pas crédible. Merde, il pourrait même y tourner un épisode de Downton Abbey et ça, ça plairait trop à sa mère.

Il ralentit dans les marches en pensant à elle. Il faut qu'il les appelle. Qu'il s'excuse pour ce retard. Qu'il lui explique. Ou qu'il essaye, du moins. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et la claque derrière lui. Il remonte sa capuche sur sa tête lorsqu'il sent la fraicheur du matin mordre ses oreilles dans lesquelles il glisse ses écouteurs. La musique à son maximum, il se met à courir.

Sous ses pieds, le gravier grince. Il suit le chemin à sa droite et retrouve la terre molle, humide. Il s'enfonce dans le bois qui borde la propriété. Une inspiration, deux expirations par à-coup. Il serre son poing droit pour s'éviter un point de côté. Il a l'habitude il faut dire.

Les musiques s'enchaînent, il presse le bouton du son qu'il veut plus fort alors que le bruit n'est pas assez pour couvrir toutes ces choses qui lui bouffent la tête.

* * *

Harry Hart chantonne. C'est la constatation étonnante que fait Sophie quand elle entre dans la bibliothèque avec le thé du lord. Elle prend le temps de l'observer évoluer dans la pièce, dos à elle, avant de toussoter légèrement pour marquer sa présence. Harry se retourne et lui sourit. La vieille gouvernante est encore plus surprise. Elle lui tend sa tasse et regarde autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Où se trouve notre jeune invité ? Vous avez trouvé le moyen de le contrarier et de le faire partir, c'est ça ? »

Harry se cache derrière son thé dont il boit une gorgée.

« Il est allé courir. »

« Il a dû partir bien tôt alors. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans le canapé quand j'ai pris mon service. »

Harry a la décence de rougir face au regard inquisiteur de sa gouvernante qui le connait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas voir qu'il cache quelque chose.

« Sir Harry, deux solutions s'offrent à vous. Soit vous me dites tout, soit je serais dans l'obligation de vous tirer les vers du nez et vous savez combien vous détestez ça. »

Sophie a les mains sur les hanches et un air sévère. Elle ne voudrait pas se méprendre : elle a appris à apprécier Eggsy, a bien vu les regards qu'ils se jetaient l'un l'autre la veille et aimerait que son patron ne gâche pas tout. Ce dernier pose sa tasse sur le manteau de la cheminé, croise les bras sur son torse et regarde le sol comme si c'était la plus fascinante des choses. Il a l'air d'un adolescent qui a fait une bêtise.

« Harry ? »

La voix douce de sa gouvernante lui fait lever les yeux et il sourit. Elle ne l'a jamais jugé et ne commencera pas aujourd'hui. Il soupire.

« Il n'a pas dormi dans le salon. Il était avec moi. »

« Je vois. »

L'air ravi de Sophie fait grogner Harry.

« Je ne vais rien vous raconter, Sophie. Je laisse Eggsy s'en charger vu qu'il semble s'être, lui aussi, entiché de vous. »

La gouvernante explose de rire devant l'air embarrassé de celui qu'elle aime comme le fils qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir.

« Il a l'air de bien vous convenir, à bien y réfléchir…»

« Cela ne fait que… »

« Je ne veux pas de cette excuse », coupe sévèrement. « Laissez de côté votre nature taciturne et essayez de faire en sorte de continuer sur cette bonne voie. »

« Ça ne dépend pas que de moi. », murmure Harry.

L'œil de Sophie brille. Elle pose une main sur la joue mal rasée, la tapote et s'en va, refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Quand elle arrive au bout du couloir, Chet Baker résonne dans toute la maison. Elle est rassurée.

* * *

Eggsy rêve d'une douche, d'une bonne bière et de s'allonger une vingtaine de minutes. Le chemin en voiture jusqu'à Aigas House l'a bercé. C'est une chance qu'il soit tombé sur Thomas au village. Il a couru si longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas eu la force de revenir à pieds de toute façon. Comme deux mecs qu'ils sont, ils n'ont échangé que des banalités sur le temps et la bière qu'Eggsy a achetée à la supérette et qu'il garde dans le sac plastique sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au manoir, ça sent la soupe jusque dans l'entrée. Eggsy descend aux cuisines où Harry et Sophie sont en train de parler. La gouvernante est penchée au-dessus d'une casserole qu'elle regarde comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle y avait mis et Harry est attablé face à une dizaine de feuilles qu'il lit avec ennui. Eggsy les salue, adresse un clin d'œil à Harry à défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser et pose les sacs plastiques sur la table.

« Thomas m'a demandé de vous donner ça. », dit-il à Sophie qui le remercie d'un sourire chaleureux.

Elle s'approche et commence à ranger les courses. Eggsy se tourne vers Harry.

« Comment ça va ? »

« Bien, merci. Mais je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu t'es perdu dans les bois ? », demande son hôte avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« J'ai couru jusqu'au village. Heureusement que j'ai croisé Thomas en rentrant. », rétorque Eggsy en espérant réussir à contenir l'envie de se serrer contre Harry.

Le footing n'a servi à rien, finalement.

« Je pense qu'une bonne douche bien chaude te fera le plus grand bien. Ça détendra tes muscles engourdis. », murmure Harry en se penchant sur la table.

« Je n'ai pas mis ça sur la liste. », grommelle Sophie.

Eggsy se retourne et la voit fouiller le dernier sac plastique, dont elle sort des Snickers, des bières et une boîte de capotes.

« Ah ouais, c'est à moi ça. », se défend le plus jeune en récupérant ses affaires.

La gouvernante, dont les sourcils se haussent de façon dramatique, hoche une fois la tête et retourne s'occuper de sa soupe. Ça arrange tout le monde. Eggsy adresse un sourire désolé à Harry en resserrant le sac plastique contre son torse.

« Bref… Je vais prendre une douche et je pensais aller jeter un œil à la verrière du jardin d'hiver, Thomas m'a dit que personne y mettait les pieds de peur que ça s'effondre…»

« Parfait, c'est une partie de la maison restée trop longtemps oubliée. Même si je me doute que tu vas estimer des travaux à des dizaines de milliers de livres… Je vais m'habiller et t'accompagner. »

Harry se lève en faisant racler sa chaise et lui adresse un clin d'œil discret à son tour. Eggsy laisse sur la table le sac plastique avec les affaires dont il n'a pas besoin pour l'instant. Les Snickers et la bière ne quittent pas la cuisine.

* * *

Harry finit de mettre la table dans la salle à manger, celle où ils pourront s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre sans avoir à crier pour se parler. Il a congédié Sophie plus tôt qu'habituellement et a lui-même préparé le repas pendant qu'Eggsy finissait de consolider ce qu'il a fabriqué dans l'après-midi. Le propriétaire ne lui a été d'aucune aide et, après s'être fait légèrement réprimandé pour la cinquième fois car il le déconcentrait avec ses baisers, Harry avait commencé à mettre en place leur soirée.

Il est resté aux fourneaux, a mijoté ses spécialités les moins gastronomiques pour ne pas effrayer son invité et a dressé une table digne de la maison où ils se trouvent. C'est au moment où il finit de plier les serviettes qu'Eggsy entre dans la pièce. L'air surpris et ravi que lui offre le jeune homme rassure immédiatement Harry sur son initiative.

Il s'approche, entoure la taille fine de ses bras et l'embrasse comme il a envie de le faire chaque minute qui passe. Lorsqu'ils s'écartent, ils sont légèrement haletants. Les mains de son amant s'accrochent à sa chemise blanche. Harry resserre leur étreinte.

« Je vais inaugurer le monte-charge nouvellement réparé grâce à tes bons soins et chercher le diner. Installe-toi. »

Il s'écarte et s'éloigne, sentant le regard d'Eggsy le suivre jusque dans l'escalier de service. Lorsqu'il remonte avec un chariot à repas des années 1930, remplis de mets dont l'odeur est enivrante, Eggsy est déjà attablé et attend impatiemment. Harry se poste à ses côtés et dépose une assiette contenant un feuilleté et de la salade. Il fait de même pour lui et s'assoit juste en face.

Le repas est délicieux, la conversation est animée. Lorsqu'ils en arrivent au dessert, ils ont épuisé les sujets les plus banals. Harry prend une bouchée de son fondant au chocolat, qu'il accompagne de glace à la vanille.

« Je ne savais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir. Et comme tout le monde aime le chocolat… »

« C'est parfait. »

Eggsy retourne à son assiette, les yeux regardant sa petite cuillère en argent et évitant Harry qui s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il a lorsque le jeune homme redresse la tête.

« Harry ? Pourquoi t'es seul ? J'veux dire... Sophie m'a raconté que ça faisait plus de dix ans que t'avais pas amené quelqu'un ici. T'as vraiment personne ? »

Harry pousse un long soupir et se laisse aller dans sa chaise. Il croise les mains devant lui.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus envie de m'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un. Et toi, Eggsy ? Pourquoi personne ne t'attend à Londres ? »

« T'es beau gosse, t'es riche, t'as une putain de baraque... Enfin, qui pourrait être mieux si tu t'en occupais mais bon. Tu dois avoir tellement de meufs à tes pieds. Mecs. », se corrige Eggsy en lui adressant un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. « Je cherche pas de relation... stable. »

C'est au tour d'Harry de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Personne ne s'intéresse à un vieux grincheux, aussi séduisant soit-il. » Sa main passe sur son front. « Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu ne veux pas te stabiliser ? »

« Quand tu te comportes comme un vieux con comme le premier jour où je suis arrivé, je te confirme t'es tout sauf excitant. Heureusement que j'ai persévéré..."

Eggsy repousse son assiette et pose ses coudes sur la table. Il soupire. Les traits de son visage semblent moins soucieux, éclairé par la lumière des bougies et Harry ne l'a jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant.

« À cause de... Mon style de vie est pas en adéquation avec une vie de couple. », son sourire est doux, montrant clairement que si les choses étaient différentes, il essaierait. « Excuse-moi, Harry. »

Le gentleman a un petit rire gêné.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te comprends. Mais, ne t'excuse pas. Je ne te demande pas de rester. Tu as ta vie, ta famille. Je ne forcerai jamais personne à rester ici. »

« Et si j'étais pas censé aller plus loin qu'ici ? Imagine que ma moto redémarre plus jamais. Tu dirais quoi ? »

Harry se lève. Il prend la main d'Eggsy, le relève et l'embrasse, mordillant délicatement ses lèvres. Le plus jeune passe ses bras autour de son cou et se resserre contre lui. Harry se détache et murmure, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« Si c'était possible, Eggsy, je ferais en sorte d'être la personne qui compte pour toi puis je te ferais l'amour dans chaque pièce de cette maison. »

Eggsy comble le mince espace entre eux et l'embrasse à en perdre la raison. Il écarte les pans de la chemise, arrachant les boutons de nacre. Harry grogne, prend le visage de son amant en coupe et le pousse contre la table, s'acharnant à lui faire pousser des soupirs de plaisir.

Les caresses sur son torse qui n'évitent pas ses cicatrices, stigmates de sa vie passée, affolent Harry. Sa chemise tombe. Voulant les mettre à égalité, il s'écarte et retire le t-shirt de son amant qui reprend de suite leur étreinte passionnée. Ils se touchent, enflammant leur sens, sachant que tout peut s'arrêter d'un coup. Alors, Harry donne et prend. Il profite de ce qu'il a, en cet instant, de ce jeune homme qui, malgré lui et malgré eux, a tout changé.

* * *

Eggsy embrasse, mord, suce. Il ne veut pas être à demain. Il sent la tranche de la table contre ses reins. Il n'a jamais ressenti ça pour personne et veut le montrer puisqu'il ne peut pas le dire.

Il pousse Harry, l'obligeant à arrêter leur baiser. Ses yeux dans le regard si pénétrant du plus âgé, il défait sa boucle de ceinture, descend la fermeture éclair de son jean, récupère le préservatif qu'il a glissé dans sa poche arrière avant de venir diner et baisse l'ensemble, se mettant complètement nu. Il envoie loin ses baskets tandis qu'Harry se dévoile lui aussi.

Eggsy admire le torse toujours musclé, strié de fines lignes blanches qui racontent toutes une histoire différente qu'il aimerait connaître. Il s'approche, ouvrant l'emballage et, tout en reprenant la bouche d'Harry, déroule la capote sur le sexe dur qui se contracte sous son toucher.

Les torses s'épousent, se complètent. Harry le serre contre lui, sa main dans les cheveux courts d'Eggsy qui sent la chevalière sur sa peau. Il frissonne de plaisir et les attire sur le sol où il oblige son amant à s'allonger. Le jeune homme s'installe sur lui, sa bouche jouant avec les tétons dressés. Harry ne retient plus ses gémissements et lui non plus. Il n'a pas envie. Pas ce soir. Cette soirée a un goût d'infini. Il voudrait qu'elle dure, que le temps s'arrête et les laisse tous les deux dans cet état de langueur tellement parfait.

Il grogne lorsque les doigts d'Harry l'écartent, le préparant à le recevoir. Il mord le cou d'Harry puis se redresse et s'empale sur le membre tendu. Son souffle se coupe, il rejette la tête en arrière. Harry le regarde avec un air d'admiration absolue. Eggsy ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas voir, ne veut pas comprendre ce que ça pourrait signifier. Alors, il accélère ses va-et-vient, voulant satisfaire son amant, lui offrir tout ce qu'il peut.

Harry s'accroche à lui, ses pouces laissant une marque rouge sur la peau fine de ses hanches. Il l'accompagne mais le laisse diriger, le laisse mener cette danse si sensuelle qui les mène dans un monde où rien d'autre n'existe qu'eux deux. Et lorsqu'Eggsy jouit, suivit par Harry, et que son sperme s'étale sur leur torse, il se dit qu'il doit trouver une solution pour rester. Question de survie.

Quelle ironie.

* * *

Harry n'arrive pas à faire un choix. Est-ce qu'Eggsy est plus beau lorsqu'il travaille dans la demeure ? Ou est-ce lorsqu'il est éclairé par la lumière du feu de cheminée ? Ou bien est-ce quand il jouit ? Toujours est-il que présentement, alors qu'il dort nu, entre ses bras, Eggsy est d'une beauté exquise. Harry le laisse se reposer. Ils se sont réveillés vers 7h, ont vu le ciel couvert de nuages et ont décidé de rester sous les draps. Au moins, le jeune homme n'a pas parlé d'aller faire un footing et ça ravit son hôte qui ne comprend pas cette lubie commencée dans les années 2000.

Il embrasse l'épaule nue, sourit en voyant le corps d'Eggsy s'enfouir un peu plus sous la couverture et se lève. Il s'habille sommairement, enfile pour la première fois depuis des mois un jean et un pull, sans s'encombrer d'un tee-shirt, et descend préparer du café. Dans l'escalier en bois, il remarque par la fenêtre la camionnette du mécanicien qui se gare à côté de la moto immobile. Harry va l'accueillir.

« Bonjour Reggie. »

« Ah, salut Harry. J'ai fait un dépannage dans le coin alors je me suis dit que je pouvais amener la pièce pour la bécane. Ça m'a fait bizarre que le gamin, enfin, m'sieur Unwin, me dise qu'il séjournait à Aigas House, j'ai cru qu'il déconnait. C'est un neveu à toi ? »

« Pas exactement. », grimace Harry sans pouvoir en expliquer plus à cet homme qu'il connaît peu finalement. « C'est gentil de ta part. Eggsy ne savait pas quand tu pouvais le dépanner. »

« Ouais, c'est d'la merde c'est petites choses là. Et vu que la moto date pas d'hier, j'en ai pas trop en stock. »

Reggie ouvre les portes arrière de sa camionnette et en ouvre un coffre en métal dont il sort une petite boîte en carton. Harry, les mains dans les poches, le regarde faire.

« Comment va Lucy ? »

« Ça va. Elle organise des cours de tricots le samedi maintenant, tu sais. »

Harry sourit en hochant la tête. Reggie a posé la boîte sur la moto. Il l'ouvre, en sort une petite ampoule et s'approche du feu arrière droit.

« … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demande Harry.

« Bah, l'ampoule du clignotant. »

« Et tu peux aussi changer le joint de culasse ? »

« Hein ? Ah je sais pas, le gamin m'a juste appelé parce qu'il a grillé son clignotant et que les flics lui ont déjà foutu une contravention. »

C'est viscéral, comme un retour en arrière. Le dos d'Harry se tend et ses yeux s'arrêtent de cligner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ? »

« Bah il m'a appelé, quoi, vendredi ? Ouais, vendredi soir. Il m'a demandé si j'avais des ampoules d'Harley Bobber, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que j'en commande et voilà. Je viens d'en recevoir et je me suis dit que je passerais, ça serait aussi l'occasion de boire le café avec Thomas. »

« Tu n'es pas venu samedi ? »

« Ah non, samedi j'étais chez ma mère… », rit Reggie en finissant d'installer la nouvelle ampoule. « Et de ce que je peux voir, la bécane m'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de plus. »

Le mécanicien ouvre la petite sacoche en cuir accrochée à la moto, fouille sommairement et en sort une clé. Il la montre à Harry, l'air de dire _Ils les rangent toujours là_ , et enclenche le moteur qui résonne à leur en faire mal aux tripes. Du moins, c'est vrai pour Harry.

« Tu vois, elle fonctionne très bien cette bécane. »

* * *

Eggsy ouvre un œil. Il attend. Il ne respire pas et ne fait pas un geste. Mais tout est silencieux. Il a dû rêver. Alors il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller et se rendort.


	3. Chapitre 3

Reggie est parti, Harry a envoyé un sms à Sophie. Elle sait ce que le simple mot reçu signifie. Ni elle, ni Thomas ne doivent s'approcher de la demeure. Harry se rend à son bureau, celui du deuxième étage, qu'il garde fermé à clé. Il ne s'attarde pas sur l'odeur lourde de renfermé qui remplit ses poumons lorsqu'il entre et prend place sur la chaise couverte de cuir. Il décroche le téléphone à cadran couvert de poussière et tape son code.

*0899712*#

L'opératrice lui demande quel service de compatibilité il souhaite joindre.

« Des Oxfords, pas des Brogues. »

Elle le remercie. Il attend. Et finalement il décroche.

« Allo ? »

« Merlin, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Harry ? », la voix de son ami hache l'air. C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas dû se réveiller ce matin en se disant qu'il allait parler à son ex-collègue dont il n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis près de 20ans.

« Je crois que je suis compromis. Tu peux faire une recherche pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu as un nom ? »

« Oui. », Harry déglutit. Une fois. Et reprend. « Gary Unwin. »

Silence. Ce n'est jamais bon signe.

« Tu as entendu ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr que j'ai entendu. », grince Merlin.

« Tu peux lancer une recherche ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, Harry. »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se tait. Il cligne des yeux, resserre sa main autour du combiné et tente de comprendre. Merlin poursuit. Au centre de la cour, il regarde la moto, _intacte_ , qui le nargue.

« Gary Unwin est un membre de Kingsman, Harry. Il est clean. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Pardon, je veux dire Eggsy. Il aime se faire appeler Eggsy. Ce qui est un peu idiot si tu veux mon avis. Bref. Tu ne risques rien, il fait partie de la maison. Et tu le connais. Enfin, d'une certaine manière. C'est le fils d'Andrew Fincher. Sa mère s'est remariée il y a… onze ans je crois ? Ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Toujours est-il qu'il est le garçon à qui tu as refusé d'aller donner la médaille le jour où tu as démissionné. Perceval s'en est occupé. Depuis, nous finançons son éducation et cela va faire cinq ans qu'il nous a rejoint. C'est une très bonne recrue. »

Harry ferme les yeux, lentement, très lentement. Il repose le téléphone sur la table et joue avec sa mâchoire qui le tire, après qu'il l'ait serrée si fort.

« Il est chez toi, pas vrai ? Ça fait un an qu'il a cette obsession pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur son père. Dorothy m'a dit qu'il était allé la retrouver à Dublin. Il m'a aussi cuisiné pour que je lui raconte notre jeunesse plusieurs fois. Sa mère refuse d'en parler ou je ne sais quoi et le pauvre cherche les informations où il le peut. Est-ce que tu peux lui demander de rentrer bientôt, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de lui pour une nouvelle mission. Et tu sais comme je déteste les gens en retard. »

« Je vais faire ce que je peux. », grogne Harry en hochant la tête malgré lui.

« Et remercie le de ma part. », s'empresse de rajouter Merlin, conscient qu'Harry était prêt à raccrocher.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Grâce à lui, j'en enfin entendu le son de ta voix. », et même à une centaine de kilomètre, Harry devine le sourire de son ancien ami.

Il voudrait exprimer une parole sympathique mais c'est impossible. Il raccroche, pose ses coudes sur sa table, ses mains sur son visage. Peut-être une minute, maximum. Puis il se lève.

* * *

Eggsy se tortille. Les draps sont chauds. Trop chauds. Il sort un bras, une jambe. Il se redresse d'un coup.

« Tu m'as fait peur… », respire-t-il en se laissant retomber contre son oreiller moelleux.

Harry, à l'autre bout de la chambre, a pris place sur un fauteuil. Les mains posées sur l'accoudoir, il regarde Eggsy. Il a gardé les rideaux tirés mais avec la luminosité étrange de cette matinée, ils arrivent tout de même à se voir. Eggsy se prélasse entre les draps blancs.

« Je pensais que tu allais faire le café… »

« C'est ce que j'étais parti faire. », répond Harry, la voix un peu enrouée.

« Et tu t'es dit que mon corps d'éphèbe te manquait alors tu es revenu en courant me rejoindre. », sourit Eggsy de façon insolente en se redressant. Il s'avance sur le lit à quatre pattes sans quitter des yeux son amant qu'il tente de charmer. « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'ai… », sa main se pose sur son passeport qui a été mis sur le lit.

Tout comme son arme. Il relève la tête.

« C'est si dangereux que ça, les chantiers, de nos jours ? », demande Harry dans un sourire qu'Eggsy prend comme le coup d'envoi de la discussion qu'il préférerait ne jamais vivre.

Il lève les mains, inspire et ose un demi-sourire.

« Je peux t'expliquer. »

Harry se lève, il attrape le sac d'Eggsy qu'il a rempli des quelques affaires qui trainaient encore dans la maison et lui lance. Eggsy grimace et s'apprête à se lever pour se serrer contre son amant, mais la main d'Harry se referme sur poignet qu'il tord.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer… », grince Eggsy en plissant les yeux sous la douleur qu'il sait mériter.

« Habille-toi, sors d'ici et ne remets plus jamais les pieds chez moi. C'est clair ? », demande Harry d'une voix neutre, et terrifiante, le regard plongé dans celui du plus jeune qu'il surplombe de sa présence.

Parce que lui aussi a été un Kingsman et ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher. Il repousse Eggsy sur le lit et récupère ses vêtements qu'il lui jette.

« Casse-toi Eggsy, il vaut mieux pour toi. »

Il fait quelques pas vers les rideaux qu'il ouvre en grand avant d'en faire de même avec les fenêtres. Eggsy s'habille en tremblant, mais ce n'est pas à cause du froid. Il a à peine enfilé son jean quand Harry commence à retirer avec hargne les draps dans lesquels leurs corps se sont aimés.

« Okay, je sais que j'ai déconné, j'aurais dû te dire directement que… »

« Que quoi ? », aboie Harry en arrachant les taies des oreillers, lui qui aimerait effectivement une explication.

« … Que je savais qui tu étais mais putain Harry, ils m'avaient tous prévenus à l'agence que tu accepterais jamais de me raconter et je les croyais pas mais quand j'ai vu comment tu m'as accueilli… Tu m'aurais jamais parlé de mon père, de vous tous, si on…

« Si on n'avait pas couché ensemble ? », hurle-t-il et cette fois, Eggsy serre ses lèvres à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire.

Il baisse la tête, attrape son pull, son téléphone et son passeport qu'il enfouit dans son sac. Il récupère son arme et vérifie que la sécurité est bien enclenchée mais il remarque qu'il est vide et la voix d'Harry résonne.

« J'ai retiré les balles. Elles sont dans ton étui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour être sûr ne pas l'utiliser contre toi. »

Harry fait le tour du lit, attrape le bras d'Eggsy qu'il serre à en laisser des bleus ( _Tant mieux_ ) et le tire hors de la chambre. C'est sale, ce bruit qui envahit les couloirs d'Aigas House ce matin-là. C'est le frottement sec des pieds nus d'Eggsy contre les tapis plein de poussières. La respiration sèche et courte d'Harry dont toute la rage sous-jacente se concentre dans ce bras qu'il est en train d'écraser de toute sa force. Et toutes les excuses qu'Eggsy devrait hurler meurent dans sa gorge à lui donner envie de vomir.

« La marque, sur ton abdomen, c'est une balle de sniper? »

« T'as remarqué alors ? »

« Bien sûr. J'étais à ta place il y a vingt-ans. »

« Harry. », finit par grogner le plus jeune en les arrêtant au milieu des marches.

Il n'arrive pas à libérer son bras de l'emprise de l'ancien espion mais s'aide de l'autre pour le plaquer au mur.

« Okay, je bosse pas dans le bâtiment, ma mère a jamais habité à Inverness et je sais très bien ce que tu faisais avant de vivre ta vie de rentier mais ça change rien, je te jure, ça change rien. Je peux tout te dire maintenant et on repart sur des bonnes bases. S'il te plait Harry, laisse-moi juste… »

Harry le repousse violemment, faisant tomber le sac qui dévale les marches sous eux.

« M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu voulais _juste_ en apprendre plus sur ton père en rencontrant tous ses anciens amis ? Mais tu veux savoir quoi, Eggsy ? Qu'on allait boire des bières le soir après le travail et qu'on aimait le bowling ? Ça t'avance à quoi ? Ton père est mort, point. »

« T'es vraiment trop con, je veux juste… », gémit Eggsy en secouant la tête et ce geste semble définitivement faire perdre la raison à l'ex-espion.

« Mais _qu'est-ce que tu veux_? », hurle Harry en attrapant entre ses doigts le visage du plus jeune qu'il serre.

« _Savoir pourquoi t'as démissionné le jour où il est mort_. », gueule Eggsy en retour, en essayant de se retirer de l'emprise d'Harry qui l'oblige à se reculer.

Eggsy gémit et cligne des yeux lorsqu'il sent le mur cogner l'arrière de sa tête, que la main d'Harry encercle toujours avec force.

« Il ne voulait pas de cette mission. Il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Fatigué. Qu'il allait faire une connerie. Mot pour mot. _Je le sens pas, je vais faire une connerie, Harry_. Je ne l'ai pas cru. J'étais son supérieur. Tout le monde était fatigué. On ne s'arrête pas quand on est fatigué, à Kingsman. C'est moi qui lui ai donné l'ordre de nous suivre. Trois heures après, on faisait graver une médaille pour que tu le remplaces à ta majorité. C'est ça que tu voulais, Eggsy ? C'est ça qu'il te manquait ? »

Eggsy secoue lentement la tête, difficilement. La main d'Harry l'encercle encore. Il sent le souffle de celui qui aurait pu être son mentor sur son visage, rouge, dont les veines sont plus visibles que jamais. Il déglutit, et ça lui arrache la gorge. Il pose ses mains sur le torse d'Harry et ses doigts s'accrochent à son pull avant qu'il ne le repousse violemment. Harry se laisse faire et fait un pas sur le côté. Ils n'arrivent pas à décrocher les yeux de l'autre. C'est comme ça qu'ils expriment leur rage. Il vaut mieux, vu que ce sont tous deux des Kingsmans, les poings sont souvent leur seule façon de parler. Eggsy descend les marches à une vitesse affolante, il récupère son sac et ses chaussures dans l'entrée qu'il enfile une fois sur le perron. Il ne se retourne pas, masse l'arrière de sa tête qui brûle jusqu'à ses yeux et trouve les clés de sa moto toujours sur le contact. Il crache sur les graviers pour se débarrasser de toute la bave qui a envahi sa bouche quand la main d'Harry a manqué de l'étouffer et sent encore l'odeur de l'ex-espion sur sa peau. Il frissonne de tout son être.

 _C'est ça que tu voulais, Eggsy ?_

Il démarre et disparaît d'Aigas House pour de bon.


	4. Epilogue

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Et nous voilà pour l'épilogue de cette histoire, écrite avec **Maya Holmes** , pour l'anniversaire de la géniale **Clélia Kerlais**.  
Si nous avons la chance aujourd'hui de l'avoir en amie, c'est parce que **Clélia** a un jour écrit une review sur une de nos histoires respectives et que depuis, nous continuons d'échanger, régulièrement, autour de nos passions que sont l'écriture, la lecture et la fanfiction. Je ne peux que me joindre à l'ensemble des auteur(e)s qui publient sur ce site pour vous inciter à poster des commentaires sur les histoires que vous avez lues et aimées. Le nombre de fics publiées diminuent considérablement car les auteur(e)s perdent leur motivation à avoir l'impression de publier "dans le vide". Pour faire vivre la fanfiction, le rôle des lectrices et des lecteurs est tout aussi important que ceux qui vont grandir les fandoms en apportant des textes sortis de leur imagination. Parce qu'un jour **Clélia** nous a lues et nous a soutenues, aujourd'hui "Un invincible été" existe. C'est aussi simple que ça :)  
Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

Leith est le quartier d'Edinburgh qu'Harry a toujours préféré. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il a démissionné de Kingsman et qu'il a dû chercher un nouveau pied à terre, il n'a pas hésité à renouer avec la capitale écossaise et avec ce quartier où il a passé ses jeunes années. Il avait trouvé un appartement dans une maison traditionnelle écossaise de deux étages sur Baltic Street et y passait tout son temps, lorsqu'il n'était pas à Aigas House.

Ainsi, en ce mois de décembre, alors que la ville se pare de ses plus atours en prévision des fêtes de fin d'année, Harry profite de la fraîcheur hivernale et de l'air marin qui s'engouffre dans les ruelles étroites. Il sort juste de la librairie où il a trouvé un nouveau livre et se dirige vers _The Shore_ , son café préféré, afin de boire un thé au milieu des chaudes boiseries et d'écouter le pianiste sélectionné par le patron de l'établissement.

C'est une journée comme une autre, de celles qui se succèdent depuis la fin du mois d'août dont la monotonie permet à Harry de ne pas sombrer.

Car s'il s'arrête, s'il se met à penser à un certain jeune homme et il finit inévitablement par être envahi par des souvenirs qui commencent à s'étioler, par des sensations enfouies qui ne ressurgissent que lorsque son inconscient prend le dessus. Quand il rêve, il voit Eggsy, sa beauté incandescente et il sent son corps s'arquer sous son toucher, il sent son odeur l'enivrer. Et il est envahi de remords plus que de regrets.

Alors, il fait fuir ces souvenirs le plus vite possible et continue sa journée, comme un automate. Il passe devant la vitrine grise et entre dans la grande salle. Il salue discrètement le serveur puis va s'installer à la table la plus à gauche, celle contre les lambris et la tapisserie aux arabesques brunes qui donne sur l'extérieur. Au-dessus de lui, un tableau naturaliste avec différentes espèces de champignons. Il commande son thé ainsi que des scones aux fruits rouges et entame son ouvrage. Il se laisse emporter par les mots d'E.M. Forster et de son _Avec vue sur l'Arno_. Le mois de décembre lui a donné envie de relire des classiques offrant des histoires d'amour inhabituelles et surprenantes. Des choses que la vie ne lui a pas permises.

Le monde extérieur n'existe plus, pas comme s'il s'y était réellement intéressé ces derniers temps, et il ne se rend donc pas compte que quelqu'un est en face de lui et le regarde fixement.

Lorsque Merlin lui a donné cette mission à Edinburgh, Eggsy s'est dit que c'était peut-être le moment de faire quelque chose. Il a donc cherché l'adresse d'Harry dans les dossiers classés, a enfourché sa moto et a rejoint la ville sans perdre de temps. Il a ensuite livré les dossiers et s'est retrouvé comme un con à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Et si Harry le virait comme ce matin là ? Et s'il lui claquait la porte au nez en lui rappelant qu'il lui avait menti pendant des jours ? Lorsqu'il avait pris sa moto et qu'il s'était éloigné de la maison qu'il s'était défoncé à réparer les quelques jours qu'il avait vécu là-bas, il l'avait immédiatement regretté. Mais la promesse d'Harry de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux l'avait tout aussi vite refroidi. Il était rentré sur Londres, s'était fait gueuler dessus par sa mère pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, par Merlin pour avoir emmerdé Harry et par Roxy, sa partenaire, de ne pas l'avoir prévenue. Reprendre sa vie avait été encore plus difficile, chaque chose lui rappelant Harry.

Quand il l'a vu dans la vitrine de ce café, toujours en train de lire, il n'a plus hésité. Il est entré, remettant en place son costume à rayures, enlevant ses lunettes puis s'est assis face à Harry.

Et il est là, attendant que son ancien amant le remarque. Il ne craint rien ici, Harry ne fera jamais une scène dans un lieu aussi bondé. Il se racle la gorge, sans succès. _Putain, il est toujours aussi canon mais toujours aussi absorbé par ses foutus bouquins_. Il se redresse sur sa chaise, pose ses coudes sur la table et baisse le livre par la tranche. Harry porte sa main à sa taille. _Ancien réflexe_. L'air totalement surpris qu'il a, les yeux papillonnant, tire à Eggsy un sourire insolent. Son premier depuis août.

Harry n'y croit pas. Il doit avoir une hallucination ou quelqu'un a drogué son thé, c'est la seule solution possible. Il examine le jeune homme. Malgré son costume taillé sur-mesure qui lui donne une carrure et une aura de puissance (et des frissons dans tous les corps), l'attitude d'Eggsy est toujours celle du jeune homme qui s'est introduit dans sa vie en août.

Le plus vieux se redresse, retrouvant ses esprits. Il ne veut rien laisser paraître ni son esprit tourmenté par la proximité soudaine avec son ancien amant, ni son corps qui le pousse vers l'autre homme. Dans ce cas-là, la meilleure des défenses reste l'attaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Une mission de routine. J'étais dans le coin et j'avais envie d'un verre de scotch. »

« Et le hasard a fait que tu choisisses justement mon café habituel ? »

« Le hasard fait souvent bien les choses. »

Eggsy se redresse, mal à l'aise, ancre son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il veut reconquérir. Il se mordille la lèvre. Il n'a plus rien à perdre. Harry n'est pas encourageant, il ne l'a jamais été. Le serveur arrive avec un verre de whisky. Il le remercie d'un signe de tête et porte à ses lèvres le verre. L'alcool lui donne le courage, ou la bêtise, de continuer.

« Comment ça va, à Aigas House ? »

« Quand je suis parti, la maison était encore debout. »

« T'as fini par t'en occuper ? »

« Non. Elle est dans le même état qu'au moment où tu es parti. Je n'ai rien touché. »

Eggsy a un petit sourire désolé. Il joue avec son verre.

« Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Pourquoi ces questions, Eggsy ? » murmure Harry fixant quelque chose dans le dos du plus jeune. Tout pour éviter les yeux bleus.

« J'sais pas, on se retrouve comme ça, cinq mois après... J'ai envie de savoir comment tu vas. Tu me manques, Harry. », enchaine Eggsy.

L'ancien espion a un rire qui sonne faux. Il boit une gorgée de son thé froid.

« Je te manque ? Tu oublies vite, Eggsy. Dois-je te rappeler que ton père est mort par ma faute ? Aujourd'hui, ça ne fait rien mais demain… Demain, ça nous sautera à la gorge et ça nous détruira. »

« Mon père est mort parce qu'une grenade a pété. Parce que vous étiez en mission à cause d'une histoire de pétrole. Parce que des putains de politiciens ont pas pu se mettre d'accord autrement. On peut remonter très loin comme ça, Harry. Mon père savait ce qu'il faisait. Il était un Kingsman. », Eggsy hausse une épaule. « Ça ne change rien. Pour nous, ça ne change rien. »

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit dans ce genre de situation. _Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est le boulot_. Sauf que j'étais son supérieur. » Harry se tait avant de reprendre, à voix basse à nouveau. « Et puis, je me souviens clairement t'avoir entendu dire que tu ne voulais rien de stable. Je n'ai plus l'âge pour les relations sans lendemain. »

C'est un éclat de rire gêné qui fait relever les yeux d'Harry. Eggsy se gratte la nuque, stressé. Il donne l'impression de jouer son avenir dans cette conversation.

« Bien sûr, tu le sais c'est impossible d'être en couple quand tu bosses chez Kingsman. Va expliquer ça à ton mec 'J _e pense rentrer tard, enfin, si je rentre hein, vu que je pars au Guatemala sauver la fillette kidnappée d'un prince Saoudien. M'attends pas pour manger !'..._ Avec toi... c'est pas pareil. »

Et c'est une révélation pour l'ancien Kingsman alors que l'autre homme le fixe de ses yeux bleus azurs : à lui aussi, il lui a manqué. C'est une vérité qui fait mal mais à laquelle on ne peut échapper. Cet homme qui lui a menti, qui l'a trompé et dont il est responsable des malheurs, lui a manqué. Les trois jours qu'ils ont passés ensemble à Aigas House ont été les plus heureux de toute son existence. C'est maintenant qu'il a le jeune homme sous les yeux, armé de son impertinence, qu'il s'en rend compte.

Il s'appuie contre le dossier de la chaise et croise les bras tout en détaillant et appréciant la physionomie d'Eggsy. Et Harry trouve enfin la réponse à la question qu'il s'était posé ce matin d'août : Eggsy est le plus beau dans son costume de Kingsman. Il respire la confiance en lui, la force et la sensualité. Il laisse échapper un petit sourire.

« Tu rentres quand à Londres ? »

« J'avais envie de me prendre quelques jours à Edinburgh pour visiter un peu, mais il me faudrait un guide... »

Eggsy se retient difficilement de sourire, continuant de jouer avec son verre.

« Tu crois que Merlin serait d'accord de tes donner des vacances ? La ville est grande. Quelques jours ne suffiront pas »

« Ouais. Ouais je crois que je peux arranger ça. »

Eggsy sourit, semble hésiter puis se penche au-dessus de la table, laissant traîner sa cravate contre le bois, et embrasse Harry. Délicatement, ses lèvres caressent d'une manière aérienne celles de l'autre homme. Lorsqu'il se recule, Harry a les yeux fermés et la respiration hachée. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine. Il se sent vivant. Il se sent invincible.


End file.
